1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric power generation system for a limousine which ensures adequate electrical power for the auxiliary electrical systems commonly found in limousines and in emergency situations.
2. Background Discussion
Limousines are well-known, and they are ordinarily manufactured by "stretching" conventional luxury automobiles. A standard vehicle such as, for example, a Lincoln Town Car, is converted into a limousine by, in effect, cutting the passenger section of the vehicle in half and enlarging it, converting it into what is referred to in the industry as a coach. This coach includes extra electrical equipment such as a stereo, lights, television, audio and video cassette players, computers, additional air conditioning, and other electrical auxiliary devices which are in addition to the standard electrical equipment commonly found in luxury automobiles. Use of such auxiliary electrical equipment places a burden on the standard electric power generation system of the vehicle, and frequently the limousine, particularly when idling, does not generate enough electricity to supply these additional components with the electrical energy required without placing an undue burden on the battery. Consequently, the limousine frequently becomes inoperable because the battery dies.